This invention relates generally to hydraulic cylinders used for actuation which permits a substantial weight reduction without sacrificing strength and allows for greatly longer actuation strokes due to the use of high modulus composite fiber for both the cylinder and piston rod assemblies. To provide actuator cylinders having lighter weight than those constructed with a monolithic metal piece but at the same time providing adequate strength, the use of a composite cylinder has been suggested. Typical of such composite cylinders are those disclosed in prior art U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,415,079, 4,685,384, 4,697,499, 4,802,404, and 4,773,306 which are hereby incorporated in their entirety by this reference. The composite cylinders disclosed in these patents include a metal liner which is wound with hoop windings made of a suitable composite fiber such as a graphite filament impregnated with a suitable resin. The filaments, in addition to being hoop wound, have also been helically wound, and in some instances, disposed in longitudinal winding form. The combination of the hoop, helical and longitudinal windings provide the ability for the composite cylinder to react to circumferential loads, axial loads and compressive loads generated in the cylinder during the operation of the hydraulic actuator. Heretofore, in order that the cylinder had the necessary strength and resistance to buckling under fully loaded and extended conditions, it was necessary to greatly oversize the rod diameter to meet the Euler buckling criteria. Such a diameter increase not only increases weight, but also subtracts from the available hydrostatic area developed by the opposing piston face in the generation of net usable pressure.